Demigods at Goode
by SeolCat11
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Claire Jasdiace are going to Goode to find more demigods, or new hunters. They have to survive high school and it's challenges. Homework, projects, snobby mortals, and monsters! Who knew Grover's job was this hard? Mainly Claire's Point of View. Rated T for some swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story!**

** Percy's POV**

"Get up! Percy, or else you won't get a ride with Paul to school! Hurry!"

I groan. "5 more minutes!"

I roll over burying my head into my pillow first day of school.

"He's going to eat all the blue pancakes!"

I jump up, oh her better not have eaten all those pancakes! I quickly put on a blue shirt with a trident on it, some jeans and i slip on some dark blue converse. I race downstairs and I feel a slight drop in my pocket. I reach my hand in. Riptide. I leap over to the kitchen counter and slam my hands down making a loud THUD! Mom throws a pancake at me and with my awesome reflexes, I catch it in my mouth. Boy is it good, almost melts in my mouth but has a little crisp on it and has that yummy buttery taste and…

"Yummmmmmmm." Is all I manage to get out when Paul takes a pancake off my plate.

"Aww! Thats mine!"

Paul smiles as he finishes gobbling down the pancake.

"Boys, you better go, it's 7:30. Percy, don't forget your necklace for Annabeth." Right! Forgot about it. I quickly dive into my backpack to make sure it's there and to make sure, it is. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Claire were coming over this year at Goode at school. I remember when we found Claire, with about a million (literally) monsters following her. She was a serious demigod! But, I'll tell you about her later. I find the silver grey box and open it. Whew! Still there! It's a silver owl with big green emeralds for eyes, it's actually a locket. I open it up to make sure the picture is still there. Whew, it is! It's a picture of Us, Nico, Thalia, Claire, and Grover sitting together watching the owl firework go off. That was after the Second Giant war. To the left side was us kissing underwater, taken by Claire when we didn't know it, Claire had spelt P+A above us in bubbles. She had gave it to me before summer ended and told me to give it to Annabeth. Her reasoning? Annabeth would kill her. But I had laughed and took anyway. Hopefully Annabeth wouldn't kill her, because I actually like the picture. Sadly Grover couldn't come, he was busy helping out with dryads somewhere in the rainforest.. I think.

I hop into Paul's car. When we arrive, I see the 4 chatting with each other.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Nico! Claire!" I yell racing toward them. We pull in a group hug. Annabeth do a quick kiss together except the other 3 (being the other 3) groan, shielding their eyes.

"Dude, I am way too young to see that! I'm only in the same grade as you guys because of the missi.."

"Shut up Nico!" Claire hisses.

Thalia ignoring the 2 still is covering her eyes. "My eyes! Hunter of Art.."

"Thalia, you too!" Claire snaps. "Just because we two are only her to recruit more HoA's doesn't mean you have to announce it to the world!"

Speaking of why they were there, let me tell you why. Annabeth and I were here to help find more demigods. Grover would come here because ever since I almost blew this place up, for some reason, there were more demigods. But Grover was busy being Lord of the Wild that we had to come here. Nico was here because he didn't want to be homeschooled or help his dad so he just tagged along with us. Thalia and Claire were here to see if they could find some HoA's and Claire was also here to mask her scent with mortals so everytime she went somewhere she wouldn't have to be chased down by monsters.

Now back to the present.

"Well I think you already gave it away when a bunch of you know whats chased us coming here!"

"Not my fault that I'm the daughter of.."

"Shut up guys, it's time to go in." Annabeth says calmly taking control.

Thalia and Claire just smile at each other like nothing happen and walk in.

"Let's go get out schedules." I say.

"Late aren't we?" Thalia says, cracking a joke. "Wait where do we go?"

I smirk. "You go.."

"Down the hall, turn left and it's the 2nd door to your right." Claire says cracking a smile and interrupting me.

"Damn you Claire with your mystical pow…"

"Shut it Percy, it's just how I roll." Then we walk down the hall.

As I walk down the hall, people walk down, looking at me.

"Dude, why are they looking at us?"

"Don't ask, just walk." I mumble

"Why, Percy doesn't like the attention?" Claire teases.

"Shut up Claire."

"Wait," We stop, if Claire tells us to stop, we do, if we don't we're most likely to get hurt. " I feel some dumb ugly presences coming toward us, probably mortals but…"

"Hey Percy." I hear that stupid flirtatious voice and groan. Her again. I turn around an theres Aly and her little clique. I swear she wears less clothes and less clothes every time I see her! She wears a tank top and real short shorts and that is it. Her heels make it look like she's trying to be the worlds tallest skyscraper and failing. How can people walk in those things?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, maybe to do a, little something." Aly says.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Ooh stop Percy, I know you want me, you're just playing hard to get."

"I'm serious, I have a girlfriend."

"I don't see her."

Annabeth waves her hand. "Now you do."

Aly sneers. "You're his girlfriend? Percy please tell me this is some joke, I'm sure you can do better than a dumb blonde like her." Oooh, bad move.

"What did you just call me?"

"A dumb blonde."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't make that mistake."

"Well guess what Percy's not so girlfriend, He's mine so back off."

"Actually, Annabeth is my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? Prove it, I bet you won't really kiss her…"

But it's too late, right when she said prove it I pulled Annabeth in a long kiss. In the background I hear voices saying "she is real!" and "dang, she's pretty" and wait.. who said that? Well it doesn't matter now. I love Annabeth.

Annabeth and I pull away and smile. When I look over I see Aly with a horrified expression that quickly turned to anger.

"Listen Annabelle, I don't know who you are but Percy is mine."

"Did that kiss not show you anything? Percy is my boyfriend you little b…"

"LANGUAGE!" I hear Nico laugh and Claire chuckles. Both the girls glare at him before returning to there fight.

"I don't think so.." Then I see Annabeth look over to Claire and Thalia and they both give a small nod. Claire dives first between Aly's log, popping upright as soon as she mad it threw, grabs Aly's arm and twist it back. Aly howls in pain as Claire hits the pressure points as Aly wobbles. Thalia ducks under as Aly try to swing at her but turns and grabs the closest Aly follower judo flipping her. She picks up the cronie and swings her nocking off another follower of their feet. She quickly sends a small punch at another cronie and kicks at the heels of another causing the high heels to break and the girl crashes down.

"Don't ever call me a dumb blonde, eve again and just for your info, Percy is mine." Annabeth growls before dropping down and swinging her leg, knocking of Aly right when Claire drops her arm. Aly goes slack when her clique starts rushing around her like ants to food asking if she's ok.

"You know what? If she wasn't so snobby, I would have helped her. Maybe take her to goodwill and find her some pants that actually covered her bottom, and maybe a shirt that isn't 5 sizes too small." Thalia says.

"I know, maybe get her a pair of sneakers while your at it, I mean seriously, how can she stand those?"

"I don't know but she sure is annoying." Claire says.

Just another day of high school.

**How did you like! Sorry, first chapter is only like the first minute of school but I'm in a rush. Please review!**

**-Seol**


	2. Chapter 2

**So from last chapter some of you were wondering if Claire had been to Goode before, the answer is no. Claire has never been to Goode before.**

** Percy's POV**

We got our schedules from the office. I looked at mine.

Pcrey Jkcasno

Hrmoneomo laPu loBfis

Great, stupid dyslexia.

"Hey Claire, can you read this?" I ask.

"Sure, hand it over." I hand it over.

"Percy, you got homeroom-Paul Blofis, then Language Ar.. oh who am I kidding, I'll just translate it for you. Guys, can you give me your schedules?" Nico nods and hands over, Annabeth and Thalia following. Claire looks over her shoulder and goes into a closet. I then see a small green glow and then she walks back out. "Here guys." Claire starts handing out our schedules and we compare them.

Percy Jackson

Homeroom: Paul Blofis

1st Bell: Language Arts-Blofis

2nd Bell: Science-McCoy

3rd Bell: Math-Johnson

4th Bell: Social Studies-Smith

6th Bell: Elective

7th Bell: Health/ P.E

Locker Number: 3402

Building Side: B

Elective: Oceans

Annabeth Chase

Homeroom: Paul Blofis

1st Bell: Language Arts-Blofis

2nd Bell: Science-McCoy

3rd Bell: Math-Johnson

4th Bell: Social Studies-Smith

6th Bell: Elective

7th Bell: Health/ P.E

Locker Number: 3403

Building Side: B

Elective: Architecture

Thalia Grace

Homeroom: Paul Blofis

1st Bell: Language Arts-Blofis

2nd Bell: Science-McCoy

3rd Bell: Math-Johnson

4th Bell: Social Studies-Smith

6th Bell: Elective

7th Bell: Health/ P.E

Locker Number: 3401

Building Side: B

Elective: Aerial

Nico Di Angelo

Homeroom: Paul Blofis

1st Bell: Language Arts-Blofis

2nd Bell: Science-McCoy

3rd Bell: Math-Johnson

4th Bell: Social Studies-Smith

6th Bell: Elective

7th Bell: Health/ P.E

Locker Number: 3400

Building Side: B

Elective: Travel

Claire Jasdiace

Homeroom: Paul Blofis

1st Bell: Language Arts-Blofis

2nd Bell: Science-McCoy

3rd Bell: Math-Johnson

4th Bell: Social Studies-Smith

6th Bell: Elective

7th Bell: Health/ P.E

Locker Number: 3404

Building Side: B

Elective: Art

"Great, we have all the same classes." Thalia says playfully before walking down to find her locker.

"Thalia, it's the other way." Claire calls out.

"Right!" I hear Thalia yell and head in the other direction.

"No, I'm just messing with you, you were going the right way." Claire says smiling.

"CLAIRE!" Thalia yells out charging at Claire.

"Gotta go!" Claire starts running off, her backpack thumping against her back as she runs down the hall.

Good ol' times.

-Slight time skip-

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Claire and I walk into Paul's room.

"Hi Pau…..Mr. Blofis." Nico says catching his mistake.

Hi Nico, come in guys, you're late.

"Not my fault." I say raising my hands. "Well, this time it wasn't me." "Okay please take a seat.

We find 5 seats in the back and sit down.

"Lets all introduce ourselves, say you name, who you live with, and what you like to do in your free time."

A kid raises his hand. " Why do we have to say our family members"

"So we can know each other more." Paul say winking to Annabeth. Annabeth mouths a thank you. "Percy why don't you start us off?"

I nod and start. "I'm Percy Jackson, I live with my mom and step-dad, and I like to swim."

Annabeth starts after bringing out notebook paper to write down names. "I'm Annabeth Chase, I live with my dad, step-mom, and 2 younger brother. In my free time I like to plan out ideas."

Thalia reluctantly goes, "Thalia, just Thalia, I live with my pack of friends, I like to hunt and hang out with my friends." I hear Nico snicker before Thalia shoots him a glare.

Claire goes next. " I'm Claire Jasdiace, I live with my group, and I like to do a lot of things like, art, music, hunt, run, swim, and so forth."

Nico scowls before starting, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, I sometimes live my dad and his wife or just hang out places, I like to do umm… I like to hang out with my friends." This time Thalia snickers. "Hi, I'm Mandy Sands and I live with both my parents and I like to do gymnastics."

"Hi, I'm Michael Paveston, I live with my mom and I like video games." He's kind of skinny, and fast looking his skin is a little tan and has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Abby Shaw, I live with my dad, I like to shop." She has long brown hair, peachy skin and crystal eyes. She's pretty, maybe Aphrodite?

This continued on, by the end I look over at Annabeth's paper, I see 5 names.

"Okay, rest of this period is free." Paul says. He is such a lifesaver!

We crowd around Annabeth's desk.

**Michael-lives with mom-Hermes?**

** Abby-lives with dad-Aphrodite?**

** James-lives with mom-Hephaestus?**

** Sarah-lives with mom-Apollo?**

** Lilia-lives with dad-Hecate?**

"I call not doing Abby." Claire whispers.

"Ditto."

"Ditto."

"Ditto."

"Wait! Ditto!" Thalia says a bit late.

"Sorry Thalia, you did last, now you're doing Abby." Nico says smiling.

"Uugh! Fine!" Thalia spats.

I'll do Lilia." Claire says. "Hecates are usually hard to understand." She then walks away.

"I'll do Sarah then." Annabeth decides.

"I'll do Michael." Nico says with a mischievous glint before walking away.

"Guess that leaves me with James." And with that we go our different directions

I spot James, he's sitting alone fiddling with some erasers, pencils, and pipecleaners.

"So you like to build stuff?" I ask.

He looks a bit taken back. "Yeah." he mutters.

"Thats cool." I don't know what to say. "Is your mom and dad a builder too?

"No," he says coldly, "mom is a scientist, dads an actor."

"Oh, you've seen them before?"

"Well duuh! Now go away!"

"Okay, sorry." With that I walk away. Well someone's grumpy. I head back to the group.

"Any luck?" Annabeth asks me.

"No, definitely not."

"Well Lilia's not, she said her mom died in a car crash on the way to work, Lilia was in back seat."

"Thank goodness Abby's not!" She started talking about her mom who was a model, who's on all these magazines and seriously, I thought I would die!"

"Michael possibly, he said he's got ADHD and dyslexia, he's never seen his dad in his life. All he remembers was the word rats and thats it. You think it was George?"

"Yeah, probably, anyway Sara isn't, she says her dad is a travel agent, she sees him about twice a week." We slump down, better luck next class.

**Chapter 2 done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review!**

** Seol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a case of writer's block. I also changed first chapter up a little bit, be sure to go back and reread it!**

**So reviews! Thanks you all! I will respond to them.**

**OMGIluvreading-Thanks, Claire's godly parent is * Sorry, not telling, plus its a very complicated story and I'm afraid you won't like the story if I tell you.**

**PercyAnnabeth101-Thanks, I will keep updating as soon as possible.**

**allen r- I'm sorry, what?**

**Ravenclaw667-You're welcome, I hope you like the story!**

**Amo4- Actually Claire is not the person you know, its a person I know that you don't know with a differ last name in the story.**

**Now, on with the story!**

** Percy's POV**

Let's see, Science, Claire made 2 people's experiment explode because they were annoying her, Thalia poured acid into the wrong substance making us leave the lab because of the bad smell it made, Nico killed all of his plant species because he couldn't get the sequencing right, and I "accidentally" made a explosion causing the sink faucet to spray the class with water. Annabeth and Claire did all of their experiments right (of course) and Claire (luckily) didn't get in trouble because of the mist, so technically, a normal 1 hour with my fellow demigods. Anyways I couldn't wait for 5th period which was lunch but that meant 2 more classes to go.

Now math, it was ok, I guess except for the fact the teacher caught us passing notes in Ancient Greek, I think the conversation went along like this but in greek:

Thalia: I'm bored

Claire: Well duuh, this stuff is so easy and I never even went to school!

Nico: Well you are the daughter of (Claire snatches away the note since the teacher was coming by)

Annabeth: Stop passing notes!

Me: Ya just did.

Annabeth: The correct term is you Percy, not ya

Claire: Well the reason why we pass notes is to "escape" school Annabeth not to be in another grammar one.

Thalia: Soo, did you see Mrs. Johnson? Please don't tell me her book says "here come dots"

Claire: Actually it says The Morse Code, but that works too.

Me: When does period end?

Nico: I think in like 30 min.

Me: But it's been like 10000000000000 hours!

Thalia: Tell me about it, hey Claire, you think you could do you know what?

Claire: No, absolutely no.

Me: why not?

Claire: Remember last time we tried that? Nico arrived with half his body and I had to go back and reconnect it!

Nico: I hated that, it gave me a stomachache.

Thalia: Your stomach was left behind! When you didn't have a stomachache!

Nico: So?

And that's when Mrs. Johnson decided to sneak up and snatch it away causing her to be confused about what we wrote. Thalia and Claire had burst out laughing when she tried to read it. Mrs. Johnson glared at them causing 2 dangerous demigods to both glare back making Mrs. Johnson yelp. But sure, math was pretty normal to Nico, Thalia, and I fell asleep with Claire picking at her nails out of boredom, even Annabeth was doodling in her notebook.

Finally, FINALLY, the bell rang for next period.

Social Studies was much better, we had a carefree teacher and guess what? We were learning about Ancient Greece and it's mythology. We had to do this project where we had to "research" a god. And we got to pick who! Of course I picked Poseidon, Annabeth-Athena, Thalia-Artemis, Nico-Hades, Claire picked Hestia though. She said because she was neglected a lot, I didn't blame her though, Hestia deserved to have Claire have a report on her.

Then finally, finally it was lunch! Claire and Annabeth stayed a bit behind though to talk to Ms. Smith about the project, Thalia, Nico and I headed down for lunch.

**Claire's POV**

Annabeth and I were heading down to lunch talking about the project.

"Extra points for being able to tell her how our god of our choice was born, how easy is that?" Annabeth says with shock.

"Real easy, all I have to say is that Hestia came out Rheas rump and was swallowed Kronos almost immediately and boom Hestis was brought into this world. Kind of weird, thinking that they were in Kronos' stomach, after seeing a few years ago…" I forgot it was a touchy subject for Annabeth.

"It's ok Claire, don't worry about it, after being in Tartarus with you guys, I don't think Luke as Kronos is such a bad though, I mean imagine Zeus in Luke's stomach." She laughs.

We walk into the cafeteria, it was like a swamp of mosquitos! There were just sooo many people. I close my eyes, trying to sense where they were. I thought about the line. And getting food for the rest of us. The boys were lucky, they can eat a lot and no one questions them, but how do you explain a girl eating enough food for an army and still stay skinny? Demigod training but it's not like I can say that.

"They are sitting in the left corner in the room at the very end, there are 3 seats left, one next to Nico and Thalia, and 2 next to Percy."

"Got it." I open my eyes while Annabeth is pointing to the left corner of the cafeteria. "Over there!"

We walk over then I see Annabeth reach for her knife. I tough my bracelet, was there a monster that slipped my defenses? I look over, no. Just that stupid girl again flirting with Percy. Uh oh.

"I swear if she.."

"Annabeth, do you think you could get the food? Here's some money, thanks!" I say interrupting her slapping a 20 dollar bill in her hand. She grumbles and walks away.

I quickly hurry over, hoping I could get her to leave before Annabeth starts World War 3, or 4, or 5 really from both the Titan and Giant war.

"So Percy, how was your day? You'll never guess what we're doing in Social Studies, Greek Mythology? Isn't that great?" I know he had SS with me but, hopefully he got the hint. Of course I could send him message with my mind but I was a tad busy at the moment.

"Really, thats cool, Math was boring though watch out." Percy nods looking relieved.

Luckily, Thalia and Nico get the cue. " Wow, you're lucky, you guys get myths and we get American history, I mean who cares about that? There's a reason there's a phrase called, "whats done is done, you can't change it, now move on!"

"I'm not sure thats exactly how it goes." Annabeth says coming in smiling with 2 trayfulls of food.

"Ok, so I got a few words wrong, sue me."

We start dividing up the food, if it's not called, its a race to the finish. I grab a orange fanta off the tray the same time as Nico. We both glare at each other but I give my deluxe "keep your hands off or else you will be roasted kid by the end of the day" glare.

"Ok, geez, keep your fanta."

"I will."

"Umm, as I was saying before I was interrupted… there's apart at my house an I was wondering if..."

I interrupt her, again. I mean what can I say? It's my specialty. "What's your name?"

"Aly." She says smugly.

"Uugh, Aly, stupid name, now go away." Thalia say out loud.

"Not until I say.."

"Are you that dense, stop talking to us go away? Or do I need a bright neon sign saying Aly Angelis, go away?"

"How do you know my last name?" I realized my mistake.

"You said it while I asked your name."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, now can you go away?"

"Fine but first I want your names."

"No."

"Well I guess I have to use the school files then." She's about to turn around and we all get a horrified look on our face, she can't look at our files!

"Fine, I'm Claire, that's Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico." I quickly say pointing to everyone.

"Hhmph, well Claire. Looks like you should…"

Bell rings, I quickly dump my trash out and walk away, my friends following. Oh gods, please help us find these demigods soon.

**Good, not good, ok? Please review! Also reread the first chapter because I changed it a little!**

**Thanks, Seol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long, but homework is a pain in the bottom! Now as to replying to reviews…..**

**Amo4-Yes, I know, this Claire is not you know who but the other you don't know who but the you don't know who is similar to me, I mean, she loves cats too!**

**Cynder2013- Sorry! Not going to tell you! I have a feeling you won't like me if I do!**

**RavenClaw667- Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated for so long though!**

** Alex's POV (Alex is a girl, remember that, it is important.)**

I was waiting for Percy to come… to lunch. He was 10 minutes late, and he's never late, never! Jordan was waiting too, he was bored out of his mind. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alex Russell, Jordan is my brother, we've been Percy's friends since we were twelve. I have long brown hair and blue and orange eyes, blue on the outside, orange nearer to the pupil. I've got a little tan, but not too much. Today I'm sporting a light green Hollister shirt, jean shorts, and black converse. My brother, Jordan, he has brown hair that and blueish eyes with a hint of gold specks, he has a palish complexion and a slight tan, but he's good at sports, and me? I'm good with track and volleyball, Jordan is good at everything. He wears a plain navy blue shirt, sport shorts, and some red nike's.

The cafeteria doors opens, loudly and I look at it's direction. Percy! I almost yell out his name until I realize that he's talking and laughing with 2 other people, a boy and a girl. The boy is pale and looks younger than Percy and the other girl. He wears all black, black t-shirt with "The Underworld" on it. What was that, a band? He wore black jeans and black high top converse too. He pulls his hands out of his pockets on it is a skull rung, glittering black, like obsidian. His eyes are piercing black, not the dark brown but pure black, he had this kinda scary aura, like the shadows bent too him. On Percy's other side was a girl. Her short black hair was spiky and she had a silver tiara on her head, kind of like a hairband, there was also a silver hairpin clipped to one side of her hair, though she didn't need it. She had a silver shirt with "The Hunter" on it, it had a silver picture of a bow and arrow. It went with her black leather jacket surprisingly well. She was wearing ripped blue jeans with the words like Punks strapped over it. On her wrist was a silver bangle that fit her wrist perfectly. The girl had bow and arrow earrings. She wore neon blue converse but her face was different. Alarming blue eyes, like her shoes, but brighter, she had a bit of freckles spread across her nose, and she had a look of power in her face, like she was used to being in charge, kind of like Percy when he came back to school after that camp from when we were 12…

Anyway Percy walks right by us as he's busy talking to his friends, completely ignoring Jordan and I, but they do kind of look a little similar, they have similar noses and the way they walk…

"He just walked right by us! can you believe that? We've been friends since we were about 10 and.." Jordan lets out an angry puff of air.

"Relax, maybe they're his cousins or something." I say interrupting him.

"Cousins my.."

"Language!"

"Okay, okay, gosh Alex."

"Uh oh." I see Aly and her clique walking toward Percy. I can see the punkish girl roll her eyes and Percy let out a groan. Aly is soo annoying, last year she kept on trying to "hook up" with him but he kept on claiming he had a girlfriend in California. As if. We've never seen her, well we have in photos, but he could have photoshopped them, but then, he can't even work a computer...

"He really needs to find a girlfriend, thats real." I hear. I look over to see Griffin. Griffin Fobal is another friend of ours, he has reddish brownish hair that stays flat on his head. He has freckles all over his face and he has a cute smile with blue eyes. Well, I should know this, he's my boyfriend. Today he's wearing a t-shirt with the word football on it, he wears jeans and some green sneakers. You should know he does football and is on the swim team with Percy. He's kinda of the comedian of the group, it's not like he trys to be but his come-backs, his small jokes, statements, can just come out naturally funny.

"Totally, Aly isn't going to give up until she sees her, and even then she's probably not going to give up." Gina slides into the seat next to me, setting her tray next to mine. Gina is one of our friends. She has short black hair and does track with me. She has the deepest brown eyes and doesn't let any boy get to her. Whenever she gets asked out by a boy, she wrinkles her nose in dusgust. She's wearing some blue pants that look like jeans but aren't, a flowyish beige shirt with blue crabs and shells on it as a design. She wears grey nike's with black edges.

"Where's Gemma?" I ask.

"Over there at the lunch line, she should be coming soon." And on cue, Gemma appears next to Gina. Gemma Lucas has violet eyes and dark brown hair, unlike my hazel hair, that is lightly curled, it tumbles down her back. She's the total girly girl. Today she wears a light purple flow shirt, you can see her tank top straps. She wears white knee length shorts and pink high top converse. She has a crush on Percy ever since we met him.

The doors open and 2 girls walk in. They are talking and don't seem to notice the wolf whistles and glares from girls, and looks from the boys they're getting. The taller girl has blonde hair, with a gray streak similar to Percy's, and a tan. She looks like a Californian girl except for her eyes, they were a startling gray, they seemed to be calculating everything at once. She wore a gray shirt with a blue owl on the front, acid wash gray jeans and gray converse. The blonde also wore earrings, one that was a gray square with a blue triangle on it and the other was an owl. It looked like she had a bronze bracelet on with a triangle in the middle. **A/N it's her dagger. **The other girl had long wavy black hair, pulled into a pony tail, but even in a pony tail, they reached down to her hip. She had dark purple highlights at the end of her hair tips. In her hair she also had a mini tiara. She may have been skinny but you could see her muscles in her arms and legs, like the blonde girl. They weren't huge but you could see them. Her face had a high cheek bone and she had a similar nose to Percy and the other 2 people. She also were little cat earrings. Her eyes were gray but there was a purple toward the middle, wait no, blue, no green, the inner circle was a kaleidoscope, always changing. She wore a multi-colored bracelet with different symbols on each color. She were a purple t-shirt with a silhouette of a darker purple cat on it. She also wore a cat an owl half moon necklace. She were jeans and dark purple converse with little cats on them. They stop talking when they look around, the black haired girl closes her eyes for a minute then says something. Blonde girl nods and looks around but narrows her eyes. I look over and see Aly still flirting with Percy. Black haired girl whispers something to blonde girl, blonde girl walks away after a little bit toward the lunch line. Black haired girl walks over to Percy and starts talking, ignoring Aly, making a conversation with Percy and the other 2. Percy and the other 2 start talking. Blonde haired girl walks over to them with a LOT of food, I mean, a LOT. They start dividing the food until Aly says something, Black haired girl and the others talk back, Aly almost walks away, turns around and says something, black haired girl pales, says something then Aly leaves. So yeah, some "drama" that I couldn't really tell what was going on. Then I notice Percy and the blonde haired girl. They're holding hands. They are holding HANDS.

"Do you guys see what I see?" I ask turning around. They nod. I look back at the scene. Percy is bringing out a little box and gives it to blonde girl, blonde girl opens it and pulls out a necklace. Percy says something and she takes the necklace and opens it. She looks at the picture and squeals, kissing Percy on the mouth. ON THE MOUTH! Oh my gods. Wait, I said gods, now Percy is rubbing off of me! Great (note the sarcasm).

"I can't stand it anymore, I'm going over there." Jordan says and he walks over there, dumping his trash along the way. Sometimes my brother is soo… well if you have a slightly older brother or just brother in general, you get the idea. Not wanting to leave him on his own, I follow him, then Gina, then Griffin, followed by Gemma. I sit down next to them just in time to hear, "Claire took it" and then blondie slapping the back of black haired girl's head. They look at me. I glare at Percy, blondie glares at me.

"Oh, hi Jordan, hi Alex." Percy says.

"Who are these?" Punk girl asks.

"These are my friends, I'll introduce them to you.

"This is Alex and Jordan Russell, Griffin Fobal, Gina Lee, and Gemma Lucas." Percy says, pointing to each of us.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi." Gina says.

"Anyways, thanks Percy, I love it, and Claire, thanks for taking it anyway." Blonde girls says while kissing Percy.

"Guys," Percy says after kissing blonde girl, " This is Thalia Grace, don't call her by her last name, seriously, don't." he says pointing to the punk girl.

"I can introduce myself." Thalia says.

"Okay, fine, you can introduce your selves."

"Claire Jasdiace" Black haired girl says.

"Nico Di Angelo." Boy in all black says.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Blondie says.

"And guys, this is Annabeth, is my real girlfriend." Percy turns to us, emphasizing the word real.

Annabeth raises her eye at Percy. He quickly explains. "They thought you weren't real." She chuckles happily.

"She's real! She's seriously real! Is she the real Annabeth Chase from Sans Fransisco?" Griffin says jokingly.

"Yes, yes I am."

I look over to Gemma, her eyes were watering up and luckily the bell rang. They got up said bye and walk away to the next class. We wait a little bit. Gemma bursts out crying running to the bathroom.

"I'll go after her." Gina says, racing after Gemma. Now it's only Griffin, Jordan, and I.

"I kinda like the Claire girl." Jordan says and walks away.

"Come on Alex, time to go to SS." Griffin says, taking my hand.

It's going to be a long day.

**Huuh? How was it? I know its not the best but it's 7:36 pm and I have other homework to do. Please review!**

**Seol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peeps! So 'm am going to N.Y for Thanksgiving, hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving too, anyways so there will be no updating over break, umm and I think thats all the new for right now. Oh, if you could vote on who the next chapter POV should be in, just write it in the review.**

**Should it be Claire, Jordan, Gina, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, or Percy?**

** Thalia POV**

"Oh my gods, I hate school." Claire groans as she jumps on the couch. Did I mention that we were staying at the Jackson/ Blofis resident? No? Well we are. They recently moved out to a house, it was a small house but it was really cool. I'll describe it to you later. Well, actually the house is pretty normal, it just seems cool.

"Tell me about it, you know Mr. Van Douse? Well, he's the travel elective teacher, I swear he is half monster."

"I need to get soda, I'll be at the fridge." Percy says pointing over to the kitchen as he races over.

"Bring me ice-cream?" Claire yells.

"No!" I hear Percy yell.

"Percy, can you get me some crackers?" Annabeth yells.

"Sure!"

"Not cool Percy, not cool." Claire grumbles. "I should really start charm-speaking him…"

"So, home-work? What do we have?"

"Lets see, nothing in Language Arts, thank goodness Paul, science, we just have to review that quiz tomorrow…"

"Wait we have a quiz tomorrow?" Nico bluntly asks.

"Yeah, it's a pop quiz, well not for us since I just told you, but in her head she was like, those kids are going to fail this quiz, mwa ha ha ha and all that stuff." Claire replies, "It's about sound waves. Anyways, we just have to work on the math sheet for Johnson, for Social Studies we have that project that's due next month, like we need a month, but, I am not going to do it today, I'm too lazy."

"Well, I'm going to work on it, I'm going to do it now so I won't have to do it later." Annabeth says. Typical Annie.

"Annie, you need to cool off, it's not due until next month!" I say. Annabeth glares at me.

"Did you want deli crackers?" Percy asks Annabeth while coming into the living room.

"Sure anything was fine." Annie smiles sweetly while kissing him on the cheek. Percy kissed her back and then they started kissing and kissing and yeah.

"I can't stand this, I'm getting ice-cream. Thalia, Nico, you want some?"

"Do I want some, duuh!" Nico replies.

"I'm coming with you, I can't watch these lovers kiss anymore." reply glancing at Percy and Annabeth disgusted.

I walk over to the kitchen area and Claire opens the freezer. She pulls out 2 cartons, vanilla and chocolate.

"Vanilla or Chocolate? Wait, why am I asking?" She tosses the vanilla back in there and throws over the chocolate carton. I catch it and open it. Digging threw the drawers, I find a spoon and start digging into the carton.

"Gods, this is good."

"Well, it's ice-cream, what do you expect? Nico catch." Claire says as she throws the carton expertly into the living room as Nico catches it.

"Spoon?" He asks. A metal spoon whizzes through the air and he catches it in his hand as he too starts digging into the carton.

Claire pulls out another carton, throws the lid into the trashcan like she's going to eat all of it (which she would probably do, and me, and Nico) grabs a spoon and sits on a stool at the countertop island in the kitchen nest to me, waiting for the signal.

"It's over!" Nico yells, and we dig in relief as Claire and I grab our ice-cream and head back into the living room.

"So homework?" Claire asks me.

"Fine, lets get it over with." The rest nod, agreeing with me as we open our backpacks. Claire opens her one shoulder sling purple kitty-cat bag and slams her folder and textbook onto the glass table. (Don't worry, the tables thick)Nico opens his black backpack with grey shills over it and dumps all the contents on the ground. He digs through the pile of papers and books. Annabeth opens up her sliver grey sling bag with black and purple owls and brings out a sheet of paper and a science text book out. Percy opens up his sea green backpack with blue waxes and starts looking through the mess. I open up my electric blue and silver striped messenger bag that had little lightning bolts over it and dig through the crumpled papers.

"Here it is!" I yell and hold out a crumpled paper with math problems on it.

Percy pulls out a wrinkled paper out of his bag looking relieved and Nico shakes his head. Clair sighs, waves her hand and appear appeared in front of Nico.

"Thanks."

"So lets get this party started." I say and look at the first problem.

2x+13-7

Drat.

"How about we each do 3 problems, since there are 15 problems." Annabeth suggests, and thats what we do. After and hour of yes'sand no's and corrects, incorrects, sound waves, frequencies, and pitches, we finish homework.

"Yes!" Percy, Nico, Claire, and I yell at the same time.

"Jinx!" Claire and I yell at the same time.

"Black Jinx!"

"Super Jinx!"

"Magic Jinx!"

"Greek Jinx!"

"Olympian Jinx!" Claire finally yells out before me. "Ha! You owe me a drachma!"

"Fine." I mumble and dig through my pockets then finally flip a coined over to me. I had finished my first carton of ice-cream so I went to get another.

"Can you get us some ice-cream too?" Claire yells out as if she read my mind. Thinking again, she probably did.

"Sure, how many is us?" I ask

"Me, Nico, and one for Percy and Annabeth, I think they want to share one. So 3."

"Got it." I say an throw 3 cartons to the living room. They hit the table with a thunk as I grab my carton and 5 spoons. I look inside the fridge again. There were like 50 more cartons of ice-cream. Then I walk back over to the living room.

"Wanna go to the lounge?" Percy asks. We nod and follow him. The lounge turned out to be another big room but with lots of couches and pillows. One one wall was a very large TV. Well, the gods did help with the decor of the house, you know Percy being a savior of the gods, so that would explain why the house seemed bigger in the inside than the outside. Claire turns on the TV as she flips through the channels. She settles on Troy and we sit down to watch, eating our ice-cream.

Soon enough, the movie ends and we were all busy talking about how the movie got all the facts wrong.

"Seriously what were they thinking when they made that movie?" Were they purposely getting the fact messed up?" I say.

After a while we decide to go to bed. It has been a long day and we walk up to our respected rooms. We all look at the rooms to see which one was ours. Percy's had sea green ocean wallpaper that looked liked the waves were actually moving. On his ceiling was a painted trident, he turned the light witch on and the trident turned out to be the light. He had a bed that was ocean blue. His TV was on the wall across from his bed, complete will the video game systems, Wii, Playstation, Xbox, netflix, movies, etc. He had a wooden floor, like a dock and there was a sand pit in the corner. His bathroom was also beach themed and he had a walk in closet. So basically every thing was beached theme except the view, which had the manhattan skyline. It was pretty cool.

Annabeth's room was painted like a winter forest, the trees had all sorts of owls. Her ceiling had a owl faced with large eyes. Annabeth turned the light switch on and the owl's eyes glowed. Her bed was gray with owl print all over it. She had a wall covered in books, a large desks with all these utensils and a bean bag in the corner with lamp over it, a private place to read. Her TV and movies and all that stuff were i the book shelf, in the middle, so basically, the TV had it's own shelf. Her bathroom wallpaper was like dictionary pages.

Nico's room was midnight black, everything was black, black, black but with my awesome night vision, I saw the black bed and desk, I had a feeling the bathroom was all black too. He then switched the switch on a the ceiling turned out to have whisps of light coming from the, like a ghostly figure. His TV was located above his bed, on the ceiling, lucky boy.

Claire's room was interesting. She had her room painted like Mount Olympus, with the towns, and nymphs and all that stuff. She had low shelves filled with books and a purple loft bed. Her bathroom had kitty wallpaper and her chairs were shaped like cats. Her desk was light wispy purple, it too had utensils on it. She had a corner, covered in fluffy pillows that had the starry dots on the walls next to them with a light switch. On the ceiling were the same dots from the corner. She turned the light switch in the corner on and the starts brightened, light a reading lamp. She turned those off then turned on the main switch and the ceiling looked like the milky way. Her TV was right next to her bed, so she could turn her head to watch TV, all the dvd's and games were on a shelf next to the TV.

My room was so the coolest. My room had a wallpaper forest, it was a lush green forest for springs and deer. I had a loft bed like Claire but instead of a desk underneath the bed I had the TV there with some silvery plush chairs. My bathroom looked like a stormy night but the moon was still there, in the clouds. My ceiling light was a large lightning bolt that glowed in the dark. It was cool, I could change the setting from bright to dull light. On one wall, there were pegs and stuff, like everyone elses, so I decided to put my bows and arrows on there like Claire had done. I had a mini trampoline in the corner of the room that I could bounce on. I also had target practices on the wall. So my room was totally cool. I had a walk in closet (like everyone else) and the same view as everyone else. I realized that there was a secret door on one wall, I opened it and it revealed a deck. This deck took up the whole wall, meaning it was connected to everyone else's room. I bet they had secret doors, I thought and soon enough, the rest were coming out of their room onto the deck.

"Cool rooms, huh?"

"Yeah, totally, I found this button, and this painting moved back to reveal a room, the room had a TV with security cameras all over the place, I can spy on people!"

"Really? I want that!"

"It's a black button, find it."

I go back inside, searching for a black button. I hear someone yell found it in the background. I search under my bed, where the TV is, there there was a black button no bigger than my pinky. Then, my mini trampoline moved and there was a staircase. I go down the staircase and it revealed a room with a large TV, on it were different places, the hall, people's rooms, I could spy on everyone!

"You made it!" Claire says, smiling as she walks over to me.

I smile as I sit between her and Nico. There are 5 little staircase on one wall of the room. It was a large room, there were swords, guns, weapons all hung up on one wall, dummies and all sorts of training stuff scattered around the room, it was like out own mini camp.

"Look, it's like attached to the a satellite so we can follow the Hunters to see what there doing." She holds out a remote and the Hunters appear, they were making camp, I see Phoebe stroll down the pathways. Good, order everywhere.

"We can video chat and all sorts of stuff with gods, camp, the hunters, but to them, it looks like an iris message, we don't need the drachmas!" Nico yells.

Claire holds out a map. "This is the map of the house, there's a lounge, an indoor waterpark, an indoor pool, a library, tech room from Hephaestus' Demigods Technologies, 3 kitchens, roof patio, gymnastics room, target room, and more! The gods enchanted the place so it's bigger on the inside then it looks on the outside."

"Wait, look in Percy's room, there!" Nico says.

We look and see Percy and Annabeth cuddling together on the bed, sleeping.

We all look at each other. "Blackmail!"

"We take out our phones (specially made from Hephaestus that only demigods can use to call each other, and text, etc) and zoom in on Percy's room. We start snapping pics.

"Let's keep this room our little secret until they find out about it, shall we?" Claire smiles mischievously while winking.

"Duuh!" And we go back to our separate rooms.

Goodnight.

**Good? Bad? Maybe? Review? Please? Yes? No? Thanks?**

** -Seol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Came back from NY! And heres to another chapter of Demigods at Goode! Also, Italics are when the demigods are speaking in Ancient Greek**

** Claire's POV**

Thalia, Nico, and I slowly stalk into Percy's room. After checking our little secret hide-out, we saw that Annabeth and Percy were still in Percy's room. Thalia and I pulled out our scissors and water bottles and Nico pulled out the make-up. Luckily Percy was a heavy sleeper but Annabeth we would have to worry about. We creep into the room slowly,grins on our faces. Thalia and I get to work first.. I pull out the scissors, slowly making cuts into there shirts, like teared edges. Thalia made small wet spots on the bed in various places. Nico made the final touch. He put lipstick on Annabeth, then smeared some near Percy's mouth. Then decorated Annabeth in her usual make up. We slowly creep out of the room. Then we go into Nico's room. He presses a button under his side table and his bed moves over, revealing a trap door. But there's no handle.

"How do we get in?" Thalia asks.

Nico points to a number lock on the trap door. Oh. He taps in a sequence of numbers and the door slides over, revealing stairs. I hop in first, then Thalia and Nico last. He taps another combination in a number lock. The trap door slides close and we hear a thumpy swish. It must be the bed sliding back over. We walk down the stairs in our little hide-out. As we crash onto the couch, I press a button to reveal Percy's room. They were still quietly sleeping. I worked hard to contain my laughter, I may be short but I have a loud laugh.

** -TIME SKIP-**

**U GUYS R SO DEAD! **Oh look, text message from Annie! Thalia and Nico hold up their Hephaestus Phones. Same thing, and we burst out laughing.

*Meow*

Another text message! I also hear a thunder rumble and a eery sound. Nico and Thalia must've gotten a text too.

**whr r u guys? Annabeth is on a rampage and we have to go to school in 5 min!**

I quickly text Percy back.

**Somewhere safe obviously, u think we dnt know watt happens if Annie finds us?**

*Meow*

Another text.

**Claire, Thalia, Nico, come here wherever u r right now. Or else I will personally find u and skin u alive!**

Well then, lets get ready for school!

**-TIME SKIP-**

We walk into school. Another day of pointless boring learning, great. Yipee. Note the sarcasm, it's important. We separate into groups, looking for signs of other demigods or possible hunters. Thalia and I got to side B of the school and Percy, Nico, and Annabeth decide to go with side A.

"_How many do you think there are?" _

_ "I don't know, there could be 5 to even a hundred. I may have different powers but I can't tell if someones a demigod, monster, mortal, or that kind of stuff. Only satyrs because I know them from Camp. Being the daughter of…_

"Hi girrrrrrls." A guy in a football uniform walks over to us. Great, a boy. We turn to face him, bored expressions on our faces.

"Do you have a map because I'm getting lost in your eyes." He says smiling at us. Goodness gracious, I hate those pick-up lines, and even farther than that, I hate boys that flirt with me in general.

"My eyes aren't that big, I'm pretty sure you can find your way out." I reply icily.

"My my, good with our lines aren't we, lets see if this girl is as witty as you, huh?" He says as he lifts up Thalia's chin. She slaps his hand away.

"Girl, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter." Thalia replies and punches the boy in the face. He falls to the ground. I lend him my hand and he takes it.

"Well at least someones nice…." He doesn't finish, wanna know why? I judo flipped him. For your info, I only lend a helping hand for people in need, well technically he was in need but, he just flirted with us, you really think I'm going to help him?

By then the whole football team is walking over to us, pounding their fist, sizing up, trying to look tough. Boys, I fought things way larger, stronger, and smarter than you. Thalia rolls her eyes. She winks at me and holds up 6 fingers. Plan 6, got it. We turn around slowly, cross our arms and starts to walk away. I feel a hand on my arm that jerks me back, then into the air. I hear gasps. I want to laugh, mortals can be stupid. As he tries to fling me into the air, I flip in the air, landing behind him. More gasps. Really, can this get any better? I see Thalia in the corner of my eyes as she does a cartwheel, kicking a boys jaw as he does a face plant onto the linoleum floor. I laugh, as a boy tries to swing at me. I duck, and slide under his arm on my back. I stop my self then roll and jump up. Deja vu much? I kick out two legs into the air like a split when someone tries to swipe out at my feet meanwhile kicking two jocks in the face. I flip over in the air as a boy tries to grab me. Good luck with that. I land on my feet, out of his reach and jab my fist out, hitting him on one side of his face and I see Thalia has her fist flanged on on the other side. His eyes roll over as he lands with a thud onto the ground. We high-five each other.

A hush has appeared over the crowd. I see looks of awe, surprise, anger, and all the other stuff mixed in between. Then I see Alex and Jordan in the front of the crowd with Gina, Gemma, and Griffin. They have their mouths, wide open, staring in shock. I just laugh, pick up my sling bag and head over to my locker. I pop open the combination open. Well that was fun.

**-TIME SKIP TO SOCIAL STUDIES-**

"We will be doing a partner project about recent news." Ms. Smith says to the class. "Because of this project, your greek god project will not be done until 2 months from now."

"Can we choose our partners?" A girl named Diane asks. I recognize her, she's from Aly's "popular" group.

"I have already chosen your partners." A groan comes from the class.

"Claire Jasdiace and Jordan Russell" I look over to the side and see Jordan smiling. Gods, why do I have to be paired up with a boy. I decide to do a little bit of mind reading.

**Gosh, isn't Claire pretty?** Ok, enough of that mind reading. Why do I have to be paired up with a boy who has a crush on me? I glare at him.

"Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo."

"Annabeth Chase and Alex Russell." Isn't that Jordan's sister?

"Griffin Fobal and Gina Lee." I think they are friends.

I doze off a bit.

"Gemma Lucas, Percy Jackson, and Aly Angelis, I had to do a threesome since there weren't enough people."

They both liked Percy. Thats not good. I must have looked shocked because Annabeth looks at me strangely. I hold up my thumb and index finger, then eight fingers, ther I twist my middle and index finger into and r, making a L8R sign. She nods. This isn't good at all.

**-TIME SKIP TO GYM-**

Annabeth, Thalia, and I walk into the girls changing room. I check my bag, oops.

"Thalia do you have an extra pair of gray.."

"Nope, I don't even have one myself."

"Annabeth?"

"I only have one extra, sorry.

"Fine…" I walk over to a bathroom stall and trace a tee shirt into the air. I right the word gray, then sports on it in greek, and slowly, a gray sports tee starts to form into the air into my hands. Thanks Aphro, I'll put a little extra grapes into the offering for you.

I walk back over to the girls then slip the gray t-shirt over my tank top.

"Claire, hair band?" Annabeth asks me.

"Sure." I take a band off my wrist and shoot it over. She catches it in her hand and wraps her hair in a low ponytail. We walk out and see they boys are already out.

Lets get the game on.

"Today we'll be playing football. Please get into groups of 5, we will do a little competition today instead of the practices you did yesterday."

Well, looks like we have our group.

The gym teachers walk around numbering groups. We were group 22. We would be "fighting" group 23. We were so going to win this.

Round after round after round we won. It was so easy to beat Aly's group (who was wearing so little I thought she was wearing a bikini.). They were such wimps.

Finally we got to the football team. It took a little longer but we beat them, 16-0. Obviously, we were the 16. Mortals think they are so good at everything. They were complaining about how we "cheated" and how they were plain nice. Yeaaaaaaaah right.

All I could do was smirk. This was hilarious.

**-SMALL TIME SKIP-**

I packed up all my homework into my sling bag. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico already headed out and were waiting for me and Percy. I walk to 3 steps and am at Percy's locker. It looks like Aly's already there.

"Hi, could I have your number and address so we could work out a date for the project? Or maybe I can see your phone and I could put my number in."

I better do something, Percy looks so uncomfortable, like that time when..get back on track!

"Oh, hi Aly, I can do that for you. Percy, Annabeth's waiting for you outside, tell her I'll be there in a sec."

He nods looking relieved. I pull out my eta phone.

"What brand of phone is that? I've never seen it before, it's so modern, and sleek!" Aly says looking at my phone.

"Eta. Now, do you have a piece of paper I could use?" I ask. She nods and brings out a pink sticky note and hot pink gel pen. Oh my gods, what is wrong with this girl.

I tap the contacts and find Percy's eta phone number. This will be so funny. Only demigods can call eta technology even though we can contact mortal phones. Plus our phone numbers are different than mortal ones. I grab the pen and slowly write.

600-POS-PJSP

Now you are probably wondering how this works right? Well, for us, the first 3 digits of our phone number is 600 like the 600th floor. The next three is the first 3 letters of our olympian parent. Then out title. So for Percy's it would be 600 than POS from Poseidon, than P from Percy, J from Jackson, S from Son, and than P from Poseidon.

I then write our address. I walk away smirking. I love my life.

**Good? Bad? Okay? Please Review!**

** -Seol**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Only 7 days technically, but still! **

**Aly's POV**

I drive up the street, on Greek Avenue, slowly searching for the number 601. After a few houses I saw it. It was medium sized but if this is where Percy's living, I'll have to cope with it. Once he dumps the blonde freak and marries me, we'll live somewhere more in the west, in a mansion. I park, making sure my car is visible in the driveway. I wanted to make sure they saw my SRT Viper, it's my totally new hot car, but as I pulled into the driveway, I realized it didn't matter wether they saw it or not. I mean look at their cars! They are like ferrari's! They were sooo much better than mine, I have to ask my mom to get one of those. There was a sea green one, a silver gray one, a electric blue one, a black one, and a purple one. Looking at the brand, I see a letter H, don't know what that brand is. I'll google it later.

I walk up the steps, hoping Percy will open the door. I press the bell, which for some reason is shaped like a trident, and wait for someone to answer the door.

"Coming!" I hear a yell. A eye wavers over the peephole and I hear a groan. Wait, a groan? What have I done to anyone? I am such a sweet, kind, loving,pretty, nice, wonderful, and absolutely stunningly beautiful girl. How can someone hate an angel like me?

The door swings open and I'm met with flashing dark gray eyes, they have multicolors closer to the pupil, but mainly gray. They multicolored ring is like a blazing fire, wanting to cook me alive. Otherwise, it was Claire who answered the door.

Although she was annoying and BIG competition to my popularity and beauty, she was pretty, and smart, and fierce, and good a EVERYTHING! Okay! Fine! She's totally beating me, and she doesn't even know it! I mean look at her now, of course she was beating me! I have to bring her down.

She was wearing her hair down, it was slightly wavy, which made her look even more stunning, it got me purple tips were so elegantly put that I feel like even Aphrodite could be jealous, but she can't because greek myths aren't real. Her silver tiara was still in her hair and she still wore the same obsidian black cat earrings. She was wearing a black, blue, silver swirly flawy shirt, gray jeans with ripped edges. She also had the same multicolored bracelet on her wrist. She always looked naturally beautiful, she wore NO makeup, it made me so jealous I wanted to slap her. But I couldn't, because she was close to Percy, and I needed to get Percy through his friends.

"Wait here, he'll be here in a minute." She says casually as she sucks on her ice-cream. How can she eat that and still stay so skinny? Wait, did she say he'll be here in a minute? Maybe he's prettying up for me. Wait, I'm here for the project so, maybe not, but stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill.

Claire walks down the hall and I sneak off to look around the house. It looked much bigger in the inside, there must be thousands of floors with thousands of room, I mean seriously, there's an elevator in the corner!

"Percy, wake you lazy butt up, and get a shirt on! A project person is here!" Ok, so he wasn't prettying up for me. Wait, did she say get a shirt on?

I quietly sneak off in the direction Claire went and spot 3 open doors. I check out one of them. I peek inside and hear the shower on. It was like a forest, and there was a trampoline, a loft bed the size of an elephant, it was amazing. But I had to find Percy's room, quick. I leave, deciding to do a little exploring later and head onto another room. It was painted pitch black but the light was on. It was weird because the light was a painting on the ceiling. They were white whisps, shaped like the aurora lights. I see a pale but cute boy with black hair on his bed, staring up on the ceiling. I look up to see what he's staring at and I see a TV, thats embedded up into the ceiling. Seriously, how rich is Percy? Quickly I head to the last door and quietly peak in. There I see Percy standing up from his bed. His hair was perfect, but messy, and his sea green eyes was like a calm ocean day. His muscles stood out on his skin but looks like I came to late, he already had a shirt on. It was orange with the words Camp Half….

A shirt flies in the air, Percy catches it, moving so I can't see the last word(s).

"Percy, you know you can't wear that with a mortal here."

Mortal? What was she talking about, it was like she wasn't one.

"Yeah yeah Claire, I get it." He turns to the wall, and takes his shirt off and quickly puts the other one on.

Darn too fast.

The bell rings.

"I'll go get that, can you wake the other's up?" I hear Claire's voice say.

"Sure." Percy grumbles, then I race to the room and sit down.

Claire comes through the door, and sits on the couch.

"I heard a bell ring, aren't you going to get it?" I ask Claire.

"Yes, but I need to say some thing first and I'm going to be very honest.

Maybe she's going to admit I'm better than her! I have to record this.

"But first a few basic rules, number one. If you even so little as to touch Percy, I will make sure you will never see the light of day, or on better words, Annabeth will never let you see the light of day again. If you even get close to Percy, you will be knocked out. I don't get how you can't take a hint that he does NOT like you. Number two, if you try to get close to Nico, it will be an instant death, he's been through a lot and he's like a brother to all of us. Number three, don't tough any of us or you will get the chop, got it?" She said this so fiercely, so angrily, so terrifyingly all I could do was nod.

"Oh and by the way, wipe some of that make up off, you look like a clown. And stop being rich and acting stuck up, if only you saw how much people DO hate you."

I stop the recording, and I already sent this to everyone on my list! Oh no! I didn't mean to, it was titled "what Claire said to me." If she finds out….. Or more importantly me….

Claire hands me a wipe, I take it.

"What do I do with this?" I ask.

"Wipe your face."

"Oh." I wipe my face, leaving only a little bit on. My light skin was luckily acne free but I looked so plain. I toss the wipe into the trash and sit on the chair farthest away from Claire. She scares me.

Claire stays on the couch, pulls out a remote and clicks a button. The front door swings open and Gemma walks in.

Uuugh, Gemma likes Percy too, it was so obvious, when she got into his group, I got so mad. She was like the most annoying person in the world.

"Percy will be here in a minute. Claire says licking her popsicle. She flicks on the T.V and starts watching a show. It looked like House of Anubis, something I watched when I was younger. Gemma sits down near Claire but far enough from her reach.

"If only they had Carter, or Sadie…." I hear Claire mumble. I must be hallucinating. Why would she say something like?

"Hi guys." Hi hear Percy say walking in. I flash him a flirtatious smile and Claire glares at me. I ignore her, I mean what can she do to me. Percy is wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles. His windblown hair was so perfect and his sea green eyes sparkled like the sea. He was wearing jeans and was twirling a pen in his fingers. How could I not like him?

"Who else is watching Amazon Prime House of Anubis!?" I hear a voice from the hall."

Claire shouts out. "I am!"

I hear a I am down the hall.

Claire sighs and turns it off.

"I'm heading to the T.V room to watch it. I'll get Annabeth to come and help you if you need anything."

I was expecting her to take out her purple cat case phone out but instead she yells down the hall, still keeping an eye on me.

"Annabeth, come supervise! If you're not done showering!"

Annabeth is here? Maybe she's visiting, she can't LIVE here right?

"Does Annabeth live here?" I ask dreading the answer.

Percy replies, "Yes, so does Claire, Thalia, Nico, my Mom, My stepdad, me, and occasionally some other people."

What! This is worse than I thought! ALL of them live here? Well it is understandable, the house is huge! I wonder how all this inside fits in the house I saw outside.

Annabeth walks into the room, wearing some white shirts and a light gray shirt that matched her eyes. There is a slight bump under her short, something spiky, but I dismiss it, it's not like she keeps a knife there. In her long curly blonde hair is a gray streak, like Percy's. Oh my gosh, the girls here made me sooo jealous.

Annabeth sits down at the counter on a stool, turn to face us, watching us like a hawk. Another person appears from the hallway, well more like two people.

The first one, is a girl. She as the same silver tiara and has a long bracelet on her arm like Claire but instead it was all silver with some designs on it. She has a plain black t-shirt with silver words on it, spelling out "THE HUNTRESS," She has long ripped jeans. Her hair is short but is divided into spikes with blue highlights.

Next to Thalia is that palish cute boy, Nico. He has messy black hair too and black eyes, literally. He wears some sort of aviator's jacket that looks really old. His shirt is black from what I can tell and is wearing navy blue shorts. He looked youngest out of all of them. Well, if I can't have Percy, maybe him?

"We were going to watch House of Anubis, season 2, episode 7 on third floor, you want to come?"

"Sure, Annabeth, Percy you won't mind right? I think you guys are still on Season 2, episode 18 right?"

"Yeah, you guys can catch up. Only until 18 though."

"Got it, come one guys."

They walk up to the elevator and inside looked so cool. The walls were made of glass and one wall was a fish tank! A really long and thin fish tank! Oh my gosh, I have to find their architect!

Percy turrns to Gemma. "Whatta do ya wanna do?" He asks.

Gemma blushes. "Anything, it's fine."

"How about that sea storm last week.?"

I decide to pipe up.

"Sure, that sounds great!" I flirt and pull out my laptop.

Time to get down to work.

**Claire's POV** and **SLIGHT TIME SKIP**

"Sucks for you Patricia, thats what happens when you do what boys want." I say looking at the screen when Patricia loses her amulet.

"Well thats number 18, lets get back down there to see if Annabeth is coping with the girls."

"Yeah, come one."

We head downstairs, in time to see Annabeth whip her head crying. Annabeth runs out of the living room and I see Gemma smirking.

I don't see Percy or Aly anywhere.

"Where's Percy and Aly?" I ask menacingly.

"Percy's in the kitchen, Aly's in the bathroom."

"I'll find Annabeth, Nico you tell Percy about just now, Thalia you know what to do." I say commandingly. Trust me, when I become all commando while I'm angry, you better do what I say or the results will NOT be pretty. Nico goes into the kitchen and closes the doors and closes the window between the living room and the kitchen, letting the curtains go down.

Thalia slowly strolls toward Gemma, who is now looking scared, and punches her in the face, screaming at her. I go to find Annabeth. I'm kinda surprised it was Gemma who did this, not Aly. I hear a shuffling in my room, hmmmmm. I peak in the doorway to see Aly looking through my room and almost looks at the nailboard, the one with all my weapons. Hmmmmm, I'm going to let her look at it, then confront her later. Her face will be soo worth it. I go to Annabeth's door.

"Annabeth, can I come in?" I hear more sobs and take it as a yes.

Slowly opening the door, I find Annabeth on her bed crying. It breaks my heart to see her like this, I wound how Gemma could do this.

I sit on the bed next to her and pull her into a hug.

"Ssssshh, shhhhh, don't cry Annie, don't cry." I softly say patting her on the back.

"She's a w-w-witch, Sh-she's so mean a-and h-h-h-h-horrid."

"What did she do?"

"She said I was j-just a ch-charity case for P-P-Percy. That he really-ly l-likes-s her, n-n-not me. She also said some other stuff-f-f but that hurt me too-o-o-o m-much."

"It's okay Annabeth, Percy would never leave you, he loves you way too much. Annabeth, He even fell into Tartarus with you, gods, what kind of boyfriend would do that?"

"A dumb one." she answers, smiling a little.

"That's right, and who's this dumb person who loves you very much?"

"Seaweed Brain."

"That right. Now dry your tears, we are going to kick some butt out of this house."

Annabeth grins as I lead her back to the living room.

Thalia is now leaning over Gemma growling.

"You better not come here EVER again or trust me, it won't be pretty."

I see Percy stare at Gemma, angrily, his eyes like a sea storm.

When Gemma leaves, Aly decides to show up.

"Sorry, I took so long…..where's Gemma?" Aly says looking all innocent as if she didn't see my things.

"Done snooping through our rooms are ya? You might want to leave now or you might just end up like Gemma." I say menacingly.

She looks like a deer in headlights then races toward the door and in a flash, she's gone.

"Was she real snooping in our rooms?"

"Yep, I caught her."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Did you see her face just then? It was priceless!" I mean, look at it!" I raise my eta phone revealing a snapped photo of Aly's face.

"oh my gods Claire, you actually snapped a pic of her? You have to send it to me."

"I already did."

"She looks like a minotaur in grease paint in that pic!" We start to laugh uncontrollably.

Wait, it's Friday.

"Hey guys, you know what today is?" I ask raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Camp night!" They yell. I pull out a drachma.

Back to the good old times.

** Yes, I know, Annabeth is a little bit OOC and so is Gemma from the book she came from but I wanted a little drama. Still, no one has guess what book Gemma Lucas came from! Come on, Guess!**

** Also reviews are nice….(hint hint)**

** I'll try to update soon!**

-Seol


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know I haven't updated but I have now! Please review, thanks!**

**Alex's POV**

Jordan and I jumped out of the car and walked up the driveway as my mom drove away. It was dark and stormy but it wasn't rainy so we didn't run to the door. Anyways, I want to inspect my surroundings, get a good look. Last time Jordan and I came to Percy's house, it was an apartment.

"Sweet cars!" Jordan says as he looks over running his hand across a sea green one.

"Jordan!"

"Right, sorry!"

As we head up to the front of the smallish but tall house, Jordan gets more giddy and giddy.

"Why is the driveway so damn long?"

"Jordan, it's only like 10 feet."

"I don't like walking."

"Look, the door is like, 2 feet away!"

"Okay, okay Alex!"

"You just like Claire, don't you?"

"No!" Jordan turns red, either from embarrassment or from blushing.

I ring the doorbell.

"I wanted to ring the doorbell!"

"Jordan, shut up."

"Okay."

I hear a faint "Coming!" from the door. The door swings open and there standing, is Annabeth. I was so jealous of her, she was so pretty. And remember that time Thalia and Claire defeated those jocks? I was jealous of them too, it's like Percy's friends are all perfect! Annabeth's hair was curly blonde and her gray eyes were so calculative, if thats even a word. They were just so pretty in their own way.

"Come on in, Claire's in the living room."

I walk in and look around. Gosh, this house is huge.

"One sec." I say. Quickly I walk back to gape on the outside, it was pretty small, I go in and the house is huge! Kind of like the Tardis, bigger on the inside, or as Clara says, smaller on the outside.

"I'll be right back, I need to get our materials." Annnabeth says before running off into a different directions, "Just go up a little more and turn left.

Jordan and I take our shoes off and go further into the house. There Claire is, eating rice while watching the TV weather channel.

"Stormy seas and stormy skies. You might want to stay inside for the night." The weather newscaster says.

"I wonder what Zeus and Poseidon's fighting about now." Claire grumbles under her breath.

"What about dad?" Percy peeks over the side and sits next to Claire.

"Storm, sea and sky, wonder what got their panties in a twist this time."

"Remember that storm that had no lightening?"

"Yeah, you told me about that, the lightening thief?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, hi guys." Jordan decides to butt in. Crap, I wanted to hear more about their mythology talk.

They turn around horrified but quickly replace it with poker faces.

"How much did you hear?" Claire asks.

"Some story about a lightening thief?" I ask pretending to be confused.

"Okay." Percy looks relieved but Claire is more skeptical like she could tell if I was lying.

"I'm going to ask again, what did you hear?"

Her voice all of a sudden sounded pretty and charming. It sounded soothing, like everything was going to be okay.

"You were talking about Zeus and Poseidon fighting, storm with no lightening, panties in a twist."

"Fiddlesticks."

I suddenly snap out of it, what did I just say? Crap, I told them everything.

"I got the newspapers, and my laptop!" Annabeth comes into the room.

"Hey." Claire set her chopsticks and her bowl of rice down.

"By the way Claire, did Thalia and Nico work on their projects yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Can you go get them so we can get this over with?"

Claire puts her hand over her heart as she takes in a gasp of air, as if shocked. "Annabeth wants to get this over with?"

"Shut up Claire, anyways, you're supposed to be helping me with the blueprints, did you finish the statues of…her yet?"

"I'll get them." Claire quickly leaves the room.

"Here are the newspapers for you and Claire, I'll also leave this one for Nico and Thalia." Annabeth says to Jordan. " Alex and I will go to my room.

"Okay." Jordan sits on the end of the couch as he flips through the papers.

"Come on Alex, my rooms over down this way." We head down the hall in the direction that Claire had just went.

Claire was heading up the hall holding Thalia and Nico by their ears, or more like Thalia by the ear and Nico unconscious being dragged on the floor by the leg.

"I don't want to work, I'm only going to Goode for like 1 year, I don't have to worry about grades!" Thalia says complain like.

"Annabeth says to, remember last time you got Annabeth angry? Remember how long it took to fix Aegis?"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"Good."

I walk into Annabeth's room.

"What does it mean Thalia's only staying for a year and what did you do that was so bad?" I ask.

"Thalia and Claire are only staying for a year because their family is on a trip around the world. She got me angry and well, revenge, that was really funny."

"Oh, cool." I sensed she didn't want to talk about it. Then I finally actually looked around the room. It was amazing. The wallpaper had a snowy forest scene with an assortment owls and painted on the ceiling was an owl. The eyes of the owl were flat against the ceiling but it was glowing, ish, it worked as the lights! One side of the room was a really big bookshelf filled with books, the shelves were uneven so one didn't they didn't quite match up with one another but it was cool that way. There were books, weavings, movies, even pottery! In the middle was a big flatscreen TV. On the TV was a blueprint of some building. Annabeth walked over to the TV, touched a wall on the 3D image of the building, raised it then clicked save. Like a touch screen. At the bottom of the TV where the company name usually is was an H, kind of like our capital H but this one seemed like an H from a different language…. Anyways, she had a huge bed, like king or queen sized. The bed spread was gray and had little owls all over it. She had a long desk that took up on wall and had a different materials. Blueprints, pencils, rulers, and more. One corner of the room was a big bean bag with a little lamp over it. It was huge.

"Do you need anything? Like water maybe?" Annabeth asks me.

"Sure, water would be great." I say hoping I could explore her room a little.

"Kay." She walks out.

I look around the room and see a button next to the wall. I press it and part of the bookcase swings open. That is so cool. I go into it and see the part of the ceiling slants down. It's covered with pictures. I see a lot of pictures. There is one picture with three people in it. There's an older blonde boy, a black haired punk style girl and a little girl with blonde hair holding a hammer, she couldn't have been older than 8. I recognized the punk girl as Thalia and hammer girl as Annabeth but not the other boy. There was another picture of Annabeth, Percy, and some other boy with red hair. It looked as if they were about 12, 13, maybe 14. They were all wearing orange t-shirts. Another picture had Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. They were in front of this castle place and were with 4 other people. One of them ha black hair and glasses, another had bushy brown hair, the other 2 looked like brother and sister with flaming red hair. I thought it kinda looked like people from Harry Potter. Another picture was with all 5 of them, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Claire. Annabeth was on Percy's back smiling and giggling. Percy was smiling too. Claire and Thalia had arms around their shoulders (**A/N Like buddies, you know one arm around the other's shoulder and vice versa) **and were grinning. Nico was crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue and was holding bunny ears behind Claire's head.

Right under the slant was a mattress. I better get out, if I want to explore more. I quickly turn around and am face to face with weapons. They were bows and arrows on the wall, daggers, and a sword.

I quickly run out and push the button again. Why the heck does she have weapons?

I open a door and look into it. It was her closet, there was tons of clothes and you could walk into it. There was also a mini refrigerator at the end. I opened it and inside were all sorts of stuff, water, soda, snacks, other food. Maybe she went to the kitchen to get water so people wouldn't know about this. There was also these cracker square things I've never seen before and a amber colored drink. Weird, maybe some foreign drink she likes?

I walk out and close the door. I open the next door, the last one but I hurry this one, Annabeth's probably coming soon. I peek my head in, inside is the bathroom. It's got a shower, a toilet, a mini bath, a extra space countertop sink, and a towel wallpaper is like a page in a dictionary.

I take my head out quickly and quietly shut the door. I then open my backpack to open my notes as if I was looking over the rubric the whole time.

Percy's friends just got on a whole new level of weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan's POV

Claire was really, really, I don't know what to say but she was perfect. She had brains, she had beauty, she even had a little bit of brawn. Okay, that sounded weird, never mind.

She looked really bored right now. It looked like she wanted to do anything but be working on this project.

The T.V was on and Claire, Thalia, Nico, and I were watching the news looking for something we could write about.

"Manhattan is going to be down in the 30's on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Today right now their is a storm, sea and air, lightning is really strong and waves are rising up high, even up to 20 feet, you might need to stay inside, the Empire State Building's lightning rod might snap…."

"DIBS!" Claire and Thalia yell at the same time. I wonder why they want to do the weather, why not something more interesting like new inventions?

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Black Jinx!"

"Magic Jinx!"

"Hunter Jinx!"

"HoA Jinx!"

"Olympian Jinx!" "-inx"

"YES!" Thalia yells rising her fist into the air. Claire frowns.

"Fine, you win, but that means next time you are front row with Apollo."

"So? At least I can find out why Pos…"

"It means poetry."

"Oh crap no! Fine you can take it."

"Boo-yah!"

"I guess I'll just do that new element thingy."

"I wish it were a natural underground item, than I would be able to do this easily." Nico says grumpily."

Annabeth walks in.

"How are you doing on your project?" She grabs 2 cups from a cabinet as she walks to the refrigerator to get water.

"I got the weather! I got the weather!" Claire says happily.

"Thalia and I are going to do that new element thingy."

"Jordan, are you okay?" Annabeth asks me.

"Huh? I'm fine, just a little…"

"Weirded out?"

"Yah."

"Get used to it." She walks out the room and down into the hallway.

Thalia pulls out a laptop from a hidden drawer in the glass table. It's really thin and has a H on the back. I wonder what brand that is.

She types something in and almost immediately the browser pops up. But it isn't google, or firefox, or explorer. It was kinda like google, but it felt….non-internet-y. Instead it was something called..the H-chanel?

Anyways, it worked super fast, I was so amazed I hadn't even noticed all the weird stuff about it until Thalia turned it off. Right before she closed it I noticed that the keys didn't look english, but I only got a glimpse.

"Wow, that is the fastest, coolest, awesomest laptop in the world."

"You should see Annabeth's." Nico says as he closes his notebook. I also realize that his notes don't look…english.

Thalia nods her head as she rises from the couch.

"Well all this stuff is making me hungry. Nico you want something?"

"Naah, I'm good. I got some snacks in my room. Anyways, you guys are way ahead of me in House of Anubis, I'm goin' to catch up."

"Kay, I'll stay here to make sure someone doesn't try anything on a fellow sister of mine."

"Thalia, I can take care of my self, if someone tries anything on me, he's going out in the rain right after I give him a black eye and broken legs." Claire says glaring at me angrily.

"I'm still staying."

"Kay, can you get me some ice-cream? I need some sugar."

Claire goes back to looking up stuff on her laptop. It too had an H on the back. She was clicking away when a packet of ice-cream starts flying into the living room. It looked like it was going to hit her head. Then she caught it with one hand.

Woah, mad skills.

"You can use Nico's laptop for research. It's in his room. Tell him the word sister when he asks the password. Say I sent you." Claire chokes a little on the word sister but hides it quickly.

"Umm okay."

I head down the hallway to find Nico's room.I see a door open and in it was black. Black everything. I see Nico laying down on a bed as he watches T.V….on his ceiling? That was so cool.

"Why are you here?" Nico asks without even looking at the door. How the heck did he know I was here?

"Ummm, Claire said I could use your laptop?"

"Password?"

"Umm, she said it was something like sister?"

He sits up and looks surprised at me. He then gets up looking surprised as he reaches under his bed and pulls out a black shiny laptop.

"Here. Now go."

I leave and here the door close.

"I got it."

I proceed to open it. Crap, there's a passcode.

"I need a password."

"Hand it over." I pass the laptop overt Claire as she sets hers aside. She rapidly types in something and gives it back to me, then she continues writing in her notebook.

On the screen is a picture of 2 kids. One is a olive skinned girl with black wavy hair. She has a green hat on as she holds up these cards. The second kid is a younger boy. He also has olive skin and black hair but he sports a aviator jacket. He holds up little statues. It was a cute picture with the girl laughing and the boy smiling as I see he's missing one of his teeth. I recognized the boy as Nico but I'm not sure who the girl is.

Then the lights flicker and go out. It black, pitch black. I hear the rain heavily hitting the roof which the roof seems like a mile away. I look outside and I see trees swaying, branches almost touching the ground. I check the clock, 6 P.M. You know, we might just have to stay for the night.

Claire mutters something like "Stupid Zeus" but I dismiss it. Probably hear that wrong.

I then hear a quiet padding sound come my direction. Then something bounces in the couch and I hear a crash and a growl. Then, everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am currently rewriting some chapters. I will update soon! My next update will replace this chapter.**


End file.
